Canários e Morangos
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: .: Aquela não seria apenas mais uma cena entre canários coloridos e morangos avermelhados:. Presente de aniversário para Demetria Blackwell. One-shot .


_Canários e **Morangos**_

_.: Aquela não seria apenas mais uma cena entre canários coloridos e **morangos avermelhados**:._

_

* * *

  
_

A pequena boneca vestida de rosa da cabeça aos pés subia lentamente para o telhado da casa de Jun. Hina Ichigo carregava consigo dos potes de morangos extremamente maduros e suculentos. A pequenina tinha dificuldade para pular as telhas sem que as travessas balançassem e as delícias avermelhadas quase caíssem.

Enquanto a rosácea escalava lentamente o telhado, Kanaria brincava com algumas pequenas aves de diversas cores, o tom predominante era o amarelo claro. Aonde a segunda boneca brincava havia muitas penas coloridas enfeitando uma parte das telhas.

A sexta boneca prestes alcançaria o topo, já até havia colocado um dos potes na parte mais alta, porém em um pequeno deslize ela fizera a segunda travessa deslizar, por sorte ficara presa em uma das telhas que estava mais alta do que as demais. O barulho fora pequeno, mas suficiente para espantar os amigos voadores da boneca que vestia roupas amareladas.

- Poxa baka ichigo... Você fez os canários se assustarem!

- Gomenasai... –Disse a menor com uma voz doce e chorosa- Mas os meus preciosos morangos escorregaram das minhas pequeninas mãos, unyuu nano.

- Hunf!

Kanaria limitou-se a concluir a conversa com um resmungo suave, Hina por sua vez descera lentamente até que seu pequenino braço alcançasse uma das alças do pote, assim que conseguira realizar tal ação, começara a puxar cuidadosamente seus morangos de volta.

* * *

Com um pequeno esforço de dois minutos, logo colocara o segundo pote ao lado do primeiro. Quando ia chamar a irmã percebeu que a mesma tocava em seu violino uma melodia aconchegante.

Limitou-se a sentar sobre as pernas vestidas com a meia-calça branca, e com as pequenas mãos comia um morango por vez em quanto assistia de camarote o talento da segunda boneca.

A melodia de Kanaria contagiava os passarinhos assustados, fazendo-os voltar para o lado da dona dos cachos verde-musgo, a felicidade saltitava por entre os acordes do violino marrom.

* * *

Passaram-se treze longos minutos desde o início da melodia, até que então os dedos da violinista começaram a comichar, fazendo a mesma terminar as notas musicais. Ao mesmo tempo em que a música terminara, os canários coloridos voltaram para a segurança dos galhos fino das árvores da casa. Kanaria não tivera nem tempo para abrir os doces olhos verde-azulado, pois a dona dos cachos loiros e orbes verde-esmeralda estava de pé aplaudindo com as mãos suja de restinhos de morangos.

A sexta boneca movia as sapatilhas rosa em direção a irmã, sem deixar de mostrar encantamento pela linda sinfonia, a segunda boneca por sua vez apenas enrubescera, mas para mostrar que era mais inteligente e não estava surpresa, pois sabia de seu potencial, cruzara os braços sob o peito e rodara nos calcanhares calçados por sapatos marrom-escuros.

- Isso... Não foi nada demais! Já toquei coisas muito melhores.

- Sério onee-chan? Que incrível.

A voz doce e irritante da mais nova soava como tranqüilizante nos ouvidos da mais velha. Aos poucos Kanaria voltara a abrir os belos olhos, ainda com a face contagiada por tons amenos de vermelho olhou em direção da irmã, que limpava as mãos sujas de morango na barra do vestido.

- Hina...

- Unyu nano?

- Se você quiser... Eu posso tocar para você mais tarde...

Disse com os tons de rubor voltando a colorir o rosto pálido.

- Jura onee-chan? Sugoi!

- Claro! Você acha que a grande Kanaria mentira, kashira nee.

Um momento de silêncio pairou entre as duas, para em seguida serem contagiadas por deliciosos risos de alegria.

E as bonecas continuariam a rir assim até que a mais nova descobrisse que os amigos voadores e coloridos da mais velha estavam se deliciando com os seus suculentos morangos no seu lugar.

* * *

Pode-se dizer que aquela cena era perfeita, indescritível, ao menos era para Kanaria e Hina Ichigo, pois para quem visse e não soubesse dos detalhes ocorridos acharia que aquela era apenas mais uma cena entre _canários_ e **_morangos_**.

* * *

Owari õ/.

Esse é o meu singelo presente de aniversário para a minha querida _**Majou-chan. **_Demetria-chan, eu sei que o seu grande dia é só amanhã, mas leve em consideração, só faltam vinte minutos para meia-noite, e melhor presente adiantado do que atrasado LOL.

Parabéns por mais um ano de vida, que seja tudo muito colorido e delicioso nesse dia especial 8D/.

Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente, eu sei que Kanaria x Hina Ichigo não é o seu casal favorito, mas não deixa de ser um casal extremamente fofo.

Por.: _Aiko-chan (04/05/2009)_.


End file.
